


Enough Already

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith has had enough, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 7, Protective Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Keith has had enough of the team not giving Lance the credit he deserves. During their talk he's shocked to find out no one told him what happened to Lance while he was away.





	Enough Already

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klance Fic I hope you guys enjoy. I was super inspired by a conversation I had with a friend and that is how this fic came about. 
> 
> I apologize before hand for any errors I have no beta reader >.<

The meeting had been dragging on. They were going in circles with no end in sight. Lance honestly thought they were making this way more complicated than it needed to be. He was pretty sure Keith and himself could handle this mission with a little help from the natives of this planet. However Allura was hell bent on some elaborate plan involving the team. He shifted in his seat, he’d try one more time. They’d shot him down three times already, maybe fourth time was a charm. 

 

“Allura, I really think me and keith can handle this job alone. The aliens of this planet have great stealth abilities and are small they could be a huge help. If we coordinate it well and time it right we can get this done before the Galra even know what happened. “ He wanted to continue but the princess cut him off.

 

“Enough Lance we need to think seriously about this. We need a plan that isn’t going to involve people it doesn’t need to.” She frowned looking at the table. Lance understood. This was stressful and they didn’t want anymore innocents getting hurt. But, he really felt like this could work. He clenched his teeth feeling like a child in trouble. He felt Keith glance at him from his right. He didn’t want to look over, he didn’t want to see him giving him that look. The look that said ‘stop interrupting Lance you don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

 

“Yeah Lance these people have gone through enough we can’t get them involved.” Pidge barely looked at him over her computer screen. 

 

“They want to help. They told me they did when I was hanging out with them earlier.”   
  


“When you were playing that space soccer?” Hunk chimed in. 

 

“Yeah. They want to defend their home too. Don’t you think they deserve the chance to? Who are we to deny them that?” He was trying hard to make them see his side. 

 

“Lance, you were supposed to be going through our supplies. Why were you playing soccer?” Shiro gave him that Dad sigh, the one that almost sounded like disappointment. 

 

“I finished that up and then I hung out with them. I didn’t abandon my job.” He was now starting to get frustrated. 

 

“I’ll run a second check I guess.” Pidge fixed her glasses.

 

“I said I did it.” His voice grew louder. 

 

“Lance...please we’ll have pidge run a second check.” Allura rubbed the bridge of her nose. Lance just wanted to leave now, here he was trying to contribute to his team and felt more like a burden than the right hand of Voltron. He still had just a bit more fight left in him but before he could jump in again to defend himself a hand slammed down on the table. 

 

“Enough already,” It was keith. He looked pissed. He was no longer sitting in his seat next to Lance, instead was standing with both hands on the table. Lance inwardly groaned, great Keith’s turn to rip into him. “I am tired of hearing this already. Sitting here isn’t helping those people. “   
  


“Exactly Keith, that’s why I am…” Allura looked happy that Keith was on her side only to have that quickly taken away from her. 

 

“No princess. I am talking about you and everyone else. Lance is right. His plan makes sense. I can’t believe you all are dismissing it so easily. You didn’t even give it a moment of thought. “ Keith was defending him? Lance stared up at him in disbelief. 

 

“Keith we didn’t mean…” Allura took a calmer tone as she tried to talk again. 

 

“Don’t give me that, you did mean it like that. You always do and frankly I am tired of it. Me and Lance joke around but at the end of the day I trust him and his judgement. I trust him to watch my back, I trust him to do his job. I have faith in him as my right hand and as my friend. He’s way smarter than you guys give him credit for.” Keith looked like an angry protective lion staring around at the team. “He does his best to keep morale up, always puts the team and others first, and what does he get in return? ” Keith scoffed. He shook his head. “I am done listening to this meeting. I am putting my foot down as the paladin of the black lion. Me and Lance are running this mission with or without your okay.” Keith turned around and took off out of the room. Lance and everyone else was left speechless. Lance stared at Keith’s retreating form.

 

“Lance…. I am sorry,” Allura went in for an apology but lance was already out of his seat and out the door before she even finished saying his name. 

 

Lance hurried down the hall after Keith. Man that guy was fast. He turned a corner to see Keith heading towards the rooms. “Keith...wait.” Lance was catching up quick. Keith didn’t stop but Lance did notice that he’d slowed down. They eventually both stopped once Keith was within arms reach. Keith stood with his back to Lance for a long moment before he turned around. His eyes not quite landing on Lance. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance cocked his head a bit, Keith didn’t sound like himself. Almost nervous and unsure. 

 

“Um...Thanks back there...I um…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, now he was feeling nervous. God, this whole time out in space he tried his best to do what he could and no matter what he did he felt like he’d always be seen as the dumb one. No one ever seeing his skills, his potentiel. Sure Shiro had his moments but there were times when Lance just didn’t feel like he’d ever be good enough. But Keith saw it. Keith believed in him, knowing that made Lance feel like he could breath. Like there was a small weight off his shoulders. Keith didn’t put his faith in anyone easily, he didn’t trust easily, he didn’t give his friendship easily. You had to earn it, it meant a lot to hear what he said. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me Lance. What I said was true...I know I say mean things sometimes but I …” 

 

“I know you don’t always mean it Keith, I mess with you too. It’s just who we are.” Lance gave him a soft smile. Keith nodded. 

 

“Yeah...but when I hear things like I did back there. Or when you get called the dumb one or people belittle you...and you never say anything Lance. You never really defend yourself.” Keith looked him in the eyes. He was frowning in confusion and frustration. “Why?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “I don’t know….I guess… I got used to it. I learned to just smile and try and laugh it off. Act like it doesn’t bother me.”

 

“But it does bother you. I see it. I know no one else does. But I do. I don’t like seeing you like that. I know….I know you go off to be by yourself when it gets bad. It shouldn’t be like that we’re a team.” Keith knew he was being hypocritical but he couldn’t help it. He watched as Lance seemed to start to slouch. Lance’s hand rubbed the back of his neck roughly. Keith didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable but he was so frustrated with this whole situation. They were all friends and teammates no one should feel belittled or unworthy. No one should feel like a burden especially lance. 

 

“You notice all that?” Lance looked at keith sheepishly.

 

“Yeah Lance I do. I noticed it back in school too. You just take the brunt of it all and just laugh. God listening to Iverson talk to you like he did. I wanted to punch you.” Keith gave an exasperated huff. 

 

“You wanted to punch me for not defending myself from a teacher.”    
  


“Yes I wanted to punch you and then punch him.” Keith looked at the wall to his right. Even in school people doubted Lance. Lance was good, very good. As a paladin, as a pilot, as a person. Keith knew if something happened to him Voltron would be in good hands with Lance at its helm. It’s why he didn’t hesitate to hand over the reigns to Lance when he needed to do other things. 

 

“Well….I am sure they had their reasons keith. I am sure I am lacking in a lot of places.” 

 

“Stop that. Everyone needs improvement Lance. You don’t lack enough to warrant that much doubt. I don’t get it they follow you into battle no hesitation but outside of it, it’s like it didn’t happen or didn’t matter.”

 

“Well I am sure my personality doesn’t help.” 

 

“That shouldn’t matter. They know who you are, they should understand.” Lance couldn’t help but feel like Keith was holding back a pout. 

 

“I don’t exactly give off a aura that instills confidence Keith.” He sighed, he knew his shortcomings. He came off as the goofball, the loud one, the dumb one. That didn’t exactly scream leadership material, it didn’t make people feel like they could trust his ideas. “I am sure Allura and the rest were just worried about something bad happening to me again and not being able to bring me back. Or you or one of our new alien friends.” Lance spoke almost nonchalantly. It still gave him nightmares though thinking about the day he’d saved Allura and almost lost it all. 

 

Keith stood up straighter. What had he just heard? “Wait...what do you mean Again? And bring you back?” 

 

“Huh?” Lance looked at him. 

 

“What did you mean? What happened?” Was he missing something? 

 

“When..when you were still with the blade…” Lance thought Keith knew. He thought someone had told him. He just figured no one wanted to bring it up. Now he was wondering if no one cared. “I protected Allura and took a pretty bad hit. She brought me back.” 

 

Keith’s eyes were wide, shock? Horror? Both? Lance couldn’t tell. “You mean to tell me I almost...we almost lost you and no one told me?” Keith's hands reached out and grabbed Lance’s forearms. His eyes almost pleading for Lance to tell him he was kidding. 

 

“Well….not almost… I actually.” He didn’t know how to explain that he’d actually died that day. That wasn’t simple healing. He didn’t want to lie to Keith, he couldn’t lie to keith. 

 

Keith looked near a panic attack. His eyes darting around. Lance...lance had died...protecting Allura. By a stroke of cosmic luck she had the power to save him? She still has the gall to treat him like that? Keith’s grip on Lance grew tighter. What would have happened if she couldn’t bring him back? His heart felt like it was being crushed just at the idea of it. He looked up at Lance. There was a moment in this universe where there was no Lance, that was a horrifying thought to Keith. 

 

Keith looked over Lances shoulder, his eyes narrowed. Allura and the other paladins had gone looking for the two. They wanted to apologize. Lance looked at Keith, he knew that look. He looked over his shoulder to see the team. Oh that would not be good. He grabbed Keith by the wrist and pulled him further down the hall away from the team. 

 

“Lance,” Keith’s tone almost sounded like a growl.

 

“Keith, no….” He wasn’t going to let keith’s emotions get the best of him and say something he’d regret. Keith was angry and upset, Lance would let him go once he calmed down. He placed his hand over the scanner of his door lock and pulled Keith in. He locked it so no one would come and try to talk to them before Keith was calm. 

 

The team stood in the hall watching Lance drag Keith away. “Maybe we should talk to them later?” Shiro suggested. They all seemed to agree. Obviously something was going on and it was probably best not to get in between. 

 

“Lance let me out,” Keith tried to go for the door but Lance blocked him. 

 

“No we’re still talking.” Lance stood his ground. 

 

Keith took a long breath, he frowned at the ground. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was quieter then normal.  

 

“A lot happened, there was so much going on. I thought someone else might have told you...I didn’t…”    
  
Keith looked at Lance, those blue eyes held so much behind them. Lance wasn’t self centered or over confident. He was the exact opposite. 

 

“Did you think it wasn’t important? “ He watched Lance open his mouth. It dawned on Keith, “No one said anything did they?” As he saw Lance drop his head Keith knew his answer. 

 

Keith moved so quickly Lance had no idea what was happening until Keith had his arms wrapped around the red paladin’s torso. They were about the same height now so Keith’s chin rested on his shoulder as he held Lance. Lance didn’t move at first but when he heard Keith whisper a ‘sorry’ he wrapped one arm around his waist and the around his shoulders. 

 

“Keith you don’t need to apologize,” He murmured back. His hand brushed across Keith’s hair, it was just as soft as it looked. 

 

“Lance, this is so fucked up. How could they not say something? How could you tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t care?” Keith tried to pull back but lance kept him in place, he was surprisingly strong. 

 

“Keith….it’s fine. It’s not exactly something you bring up in casual conversation. I didn’t exactly know when to bring it up and before I knew it it’s already been so long.  We didn’t exactly have time to let it all sink in after it happened.” 

 

He felt Keith turn his head on Lance’s shoulder, the black paladin’s nose pressed against his neck. “That’s no excuse Lance. If I had known….” 

 

“You were busy Keith we all were.” He gave Keith a squeeze and leaned his head against his friends. This felt nicer than he thought it would. That was a lie, he knew it would feel nice holding keith. He’d never admit it outloud but the thought had crossed his mind on occasion.

 

Keith mumbled something, probably still trying to put up an argument. 

 

“It’s happened and past Keith. How about we focus on not  letting it happen again, hmm?” He couldn’t help but rub his cheek against Keith hair. Keith gave him a squeeze in response. 

 

“You better not die again or so help me Lance I will bring you back and beat the crap out of you.” Keith pulled away a bit. 

 

“Aww didn’t know you liked me so much keith.” Lance tease but soon noticed a blush creeping up Keith’s neck and reaching his ears. “Keith?” 

 

Keith was looking off to the side looking annoyed, but he wasn’t. Far from it. He’d just been hugging lance and it felt better then he’d imagined. Yeah he was still pissed about what he’d learned but Lance was safe and alive. He’d make sure it stayed that way. He glanced at Lance. 

 

Stupid selfless pretty blue eyed talented pilot. How dare he think so little of himself and let people talk to him like that. Only Keith was aloud to call him stupid and make fun of him. The more the thought about it the more he wondered if this way of thinking was normal? What was it Shiro had called him before, back at the garrison….Tsundere...what did it mean again? He’d something about Keith acting mean but actually feeling a different way. Yeah, that was probably true. His eyes met lances, stupid ocean blue eyes, he knew exactly how pretty they were too. He wondered if Lance was insecure in that respect too. 

 

“Keith? What’s going on?” Lance was smiling softly and leaning in. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Keith fully turned to him. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes and sighed, “and here I thought we were getting along. Hugging and you cheering me up. Talking about how I should feel better about myself. Maybe you were just messing with me,” Lance didn’t get much out before he was being yanked towards Keith by his hood. 

 

His brain shorted out for a few seconds. When it finally caught up to the situation he found his lips pressed against Keith’s. Holy quiznak were they soft. His eyes fluttered closed not even questioning why they were kissing. All he knew was he wanted more. His arms wrapped around Keith tightly bringing them closer together. He quickly found out Keith was a very aggressive hungry kisser. He wouldn’t be surprised if the guy started growling at some point. Lance didn’t mind one bit. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

 

He gasped, breaking apart for just a breath. “Keith,” He breathed out the black paladin’s name. Keith didn’t let him get much more out before he closed the distance again. This time swiping his tongue across Lance’s lips. Lance could get behind this. He let his own tongue dart out and brush against Keith’s. Lance smiled against his lips as he heard keith making a growling groaning sound. Just like he thought. 

 

Keith hadn’t planned on kissing Lance but he wasn’t regretting it. He’d looked at him and saw that self doubt in his eyes. He didn’t want Lance thinking he didn’t care or that he was messing with him. He wanted him to stop the self doubting talk and thoughts. Then he looked at his lips and they looked like he needed to kiss them. Before he knew it he’d pulled him in and kissed him hungrily.

 

Yeah growing up he’d had a bit of a crush on Shiro, but it didn’t last long. Shiro was his big brother and surrogate dad. He definitely didn’t like Lance at first. He’d admit he did find him...interesting back at the garrison. Lance’s good looks only got him so far with Keith though. Keith saw him as everyone else did at first. Loud, brash, a goofball, a flirt, and over confident. Then Keith saw Lance by himself sitting on the roof of one of the buildings looking out in the distance towards the direction of the city. Iverson had really let Lance have it in class that day. As Keith looked at him he noticed Lance looked so sad, serious, and alone. Nothing like the Lance he was used to. Maybe he was doing to Lance what everyone had done to him, judged him without really knowing him. So Keith started to take in those moments when he saw Lance with a more critical eye. He started notice the insecurities and the selflessness. He noticed it even more once he was given the time to get to know him better when they became paladins of voltron. 

 

He didn’t even really notice when he started looking at Lance in a more than friendly way. He never really planned on telling him either. Hearing what happened though, it was like a cord snapped, there had been a very good chance he would have lost Lance and would have never had an opportunity to tell him or kiss him. To hold him, to call him an idiot, to have lance call him mullet. As much as he’d told himself he didn’t need to tell Lance, in that moment he knew he actually did want to tell him. It was possible they could lose Lance again, permanently. 

 

He and Shiro had talked about Adam. Shiro had made him promise to not let opportunities pass just because he thought he had time. He needed to embrace what he could while he had it. He had not put much thought into it until now. Until this moment. 

 

He clung to lance, holding him close. His eyes closed tighter. The emotions that were bubbled up were more than he was used to. 

 

Lance could feel Keith tremble as they kissed. Keith was clinging to him like his life depended on it, as if Lance would slip away. Lance deepened the kiss letting his tongue take in every feel and taste of keith he could get. 

 

Lance felt this warmth and support as he held Keith. Just having him near made him feel different. It felt like someone really cared. Not to say Hunk and the rest didn’t, this was different. Hunk loved him like a brother, pidge like a friend, Shiro probably saw him like a dorky little brother, and Allura. Well he’d thought there could be something, but the more things progressed the more he realized that friendship suited them more. There was a small window when they thought it could be more, but they soon realized that they worked better as friends. Today’s meeting really drove that home even more. You should be with someone who supports you, respects you and believes in you. Wants you to do better and wants to help. Someone who appreciates the good and the bad. 

 

Keith had always been someone who catched Lances eye in more way than one. Before they spoke a word Lance had seen Keith from afar and thought he was the best looking guy in the garrison, except for Shiro he was number one. But once they talked Keith just rubbed him the wrong way and Lance couldn’t help but constantly want to get back at the guy. Lance worked so hard to do his best, he wanted to be a great pilot. Keith had been his goal, he wanted to reach his level and surpass him. When you’re always running after someone you start to notice things. He started to notice that keith maybe rough around the edges but he wasn’t a bad guy. He could smile and laugh. He saw it when he’d seen Keith and shiro together. Sure he was hot headed and snarky, but he knew what he was doing. He just needed discipline. Not that Lance had any room to judge. He saw the potential in keith. So when they joined Voltron, yeah he was salty Keith got to be red and then black, he knew Keith got those spot because he deserved them. He got those spots because he was best suited. Lance might complain but he’d trust Keith with his life. Should the time come when he felt like Keith might need someone to keep him on track he also knew he could trust Keith to listen to his advice. 

 

They made jabs at each other but they respected each other and that was something so special to Lance. Something no one else made him feel. He felt respected, like he mattered, like what he said mattered. Someone not family or his best friend forever who was pretty much family. There was something different with Keith. 

 

They slowly began to pull apart, not by much. They tried ending their kiss a few times but eventually they stopped. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith's. They stared at each other with half lidded eyes. Both were quite surprised to learn the other had surprisingly long eyelashes. 

 

“Keith,” Lance breathed out. He wanted to talk about this. To get what he was feeling out in the open. His stomach clenched and his heart raced. He was so nervous. 

 

“Lance,” Keith swallowed hard. He was thinking the same as Lance. Just tell him Keith you can do this.  They both opened their mouths to speak when a knocking came from the door. Keith threw a death glare it’s way. Who the fuck was knocking? 

 

“Lance...Keith?” Allura’s words were hesitant. Keith moved to opened the door but Lance held him tightly. He shook his head, Keith had that ‘I am gonna give you a piece of my mind’ look on his face again. Honestly it was cute in lances opinion. “I am really sorry to bother...but the ambassadors are here and they want to talk with Lance. They seemed to have taken a liking to him. We’ll be waiting.” 

 

Lance waited until she was gone before he spoke. “We should go.” 

 

Keith nodded, “Okay...we’re sticking to your plan. We’re both coming back in one piece.” He gave lance a pointed look. 

 

“I promise….and when we get back…” Lance looked at Keith wondering if he wanted to continue this...conversation?

 

“When we get back we have things to talk about.” Keith gave him a smirk and lance replied with a smile. 

 

“Sounds good.” Keith yanked him close again for one more long deep kiss before fully pulling away from Lance this time. 

 

“Let’s not keep the ambassadors waiting.” Keith unlocked the door and walked out. Lance walked up next to him and placed a hand on Keith’s waist. Keith gave him a look. 

 

“At least until the meeting room?” Lance gave him his best puppy eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Keith rolled his own eyes, on the inside though he was really enjoying it. He had a good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend got to talk about how much potential Lance has as a character and yet he always gets pushed aside (writers included). We both agreed that even if they fight Keith realizes lances merits, his potential and he trusts him. I just had to finally put it into words. I hope I got the feel of what I wanted to convey right. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
